


Across All Space and Time

by Aeiouna



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Across All Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Kristen didn't know what to do.

It had been thirty days, seven hours, twenty-five minutes, and two seconds since the glorious Danny Sexbang had left the year 6969 to return to his own time (but who was counting, certainly not her!), and she didn't know what to do. The world had taken to the reintroduction of sex really well, had long ditched the turtlenecks and slacks the Dick Elders had made them wear, and while it wasn't a full out orgy again (the world didn't need that much power), the topic of sex was less than taboo. People discussed their exploits, people were not ashamed of sex.

But Kristen didn't know what to do.

She had been offered casual sex many a time in the last month or so, but she didn't want casual sex. She didn't want casual sex with just anyone.

She wanted Danny Sexbang.

Kristen ran her hand over her face and threw on a shirt. There had to be something she could do to get back to him.

She walked through the city, which had become much brighter and more colorful since the Dick Elders had been defeated. She enjoyed it. She turned a corner and wound up at a shop front. She looked up. "We Make Anything! Smarty's Build Shop"

"Perfect," she said under her breath before walking in.

"Welcome to Smarty's Build Shop where we can building anything and everything? How can I help ya today, pretty lady?"

"You can really build anything? Anything at all?" Kristen asked.

"Absolutely anything. If you can dream it, ol' Smarty can build it," Smarty winked at Kristen.

"A time machine," Kristen looked him in the eyes, "I want you to build me a time machine."

"What on Earth would you want a time machine for?" Smarty questioned, "Ever since the Sexbong kid and the Ninja dude eradicated the Dick Elders, 6969 has been a fantastic time."

"His name is Danny Sexbang," Kristen corrected him, "And I'm going back to 2015 to find him."

* * *

Kristen stepped out of the time machine and looked around. No one paid any mind to her. They're used to random time machines spouting out of nowhere, apparently. She walked around, trying to gather her surroundings. 2015 wasn't much different from 6969, to be quite honest. Just, less flashy, she mused.

She walked around, trying to take in her surroundings and that's when the poster hit her smack dab in the face. There was her beloved Danny Sexbang and his friend, and they were holding a concert. He was just as handsome as she remembered.

She needed to go. She had to be there. At any cost she needed to be there to see him. How was she going to get to the show though? She didn't have any money that would have worked at this time and she wasn't about to sneak into the show.

She thought about it for a moment. There had to be something. She stopped someone on the street. "Excuse me? How would I get into this show?" she pointed to the poster.

The person she stopped laughed. "If you didn't already buy a ticket, you ain't getting in. Show's been sold out for months!"

"Oh," Kristen looked at the poster again. "Well… no! I'm getting in!"

She kept walking, and stopped when she saw a commotion ahead of her. "What's going on?" she asked herself as she looked up. She was in front of the venue where Ninja Sex Party was going to be at.

"Calm down! Calm down!" someone was on a pedestal, waving their arms in a calming motion, "The show will go on, we just need to find a girl worthy of the great affections of our hero Danny Sexbang." He looked around and locked eyes with Kristen, pointing to her. "You!"

Kristen pointed to herself and made a confused face. "Me?"

"Yes, you're the perfect fit! You must agree to be on stage tonight!"

"Well, I've never been on a stage before, but I'll give it a shot!" Kristen responded. This was her shot, to see Danny.

"Perfect, come with me!" and he dragged Kristen by the arm and brought her into the arena. Once they were in the backstage area, near a dressing room marked "Gorgeous Chick," the man spoke again. "This is your dressing room. All your outfits are numbered, outfit one is for the first song, outfit two for the second, et cetera. You'll just have to stand around the stage and let Danny sing to you."

Well that was an easy job if there ever was one. She put on the first outfit and stepped out. "How do I look?"

"Perfect! Let's go!" he grabbed her arm again and led her to the stage. "Here, stand on this mark."

She did so. "Now what?"

"Wait for Danny and Brian."

She could do that.

Brian was first to come to the stage. He didn't say anything to her (though he didn't say anything to anyone) and took his place at the keyboard.

Then, Kristen's eyes caught wind of that curly mop of hair and her breath drew in sharply. There he was, and he was walking right to her.

Her mind blanked until she her a velvet voice say her name. "Kristen?"

She turned. "Danny."

"How did you…"

"I'll explain later."

"Meet me backstage after the last song."

And that was it. That was all they spoke until the last song. Kristen was backstage first, changing back into her normal clothes. She was nervous. Was Danny going to be mad at her? Did he still love her? What was he going to think?

All her fears were quelled when Danny picked her up and twirled her in her arms. "How did you get here?"

"I bought a time machine. From this dude named Smarty. My time is great thanks to you, but it was missing one thing," Kristen explained.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"You, which is why I came back to find you. And why I'm staying here with you," Kristen professed.

"Staying here with me? Wow," Danny shuffled, "You know I have a reputation to keep so I…"

"You do what you need to out there," she waved her arms out into the ether, "As long as you come home to me."

"I can do that," he said with a shrug, "Cause of all the girls, you're the one who meant the most."

Kristen placed a kiss to his lips. "You mean the most to me too. Now, someone hasn't had sex since someone else left 6969."

"Those are the words I wanna hear!" Danny picked her up and carried her to his dressing room.


End file.
